


A Pretty Good Fit

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Alec and Logan make a bet and in the end, all the pieces come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Good Fit

  
  
"So what's the bet?"  He asked.  He moved sleekly past, pool cue in one hand as he grabbed the blue chalk cube with the other.  
  
Alec watched him, taking in the glint of excitement in green eyes that were looking for a challenge and he couldn’t help but smile.  "Anyone you want," Logan said.  
  
"Anyone... that's not even a bet."  
  
"Anyone you want that you can't get in the first 15 minutes.  You have to..." Logan moved past him then, stopping just behind him as he smiled and almost whispered in his ear "…woo" he moved to the other side then, giving him space to make his shot "…whoever it is."  
  
"So, I have to find someone, not an easy lay, and take them to bed tonight.  Still, that’s not much of a bet there."  
  
Logan smiled at Alec.  The easy ones would be too quick for this, but the rest of the patrons were mostly locals who knew about Alec and his brand of romancing.  It would take him a little while to find someone up to this game and then he’d be off for the night and that's exactly what Logan needed.  No matter what Alec did he won out.  Plus, if Alec actually lost, he'd gotten him to agree to do a job for him no questions asked.  Really, there was no reason Eyes Only could only have one Transgenic supporting his efforts, even if Alec wasn't so willing.  If he lost... well then Alec would have free run of his apartment for a month and his fully stocked refrigerator and there wasn't a lot of bad in that either if he was honest with himself.    
  
"We'll see."  Alec took his shot and began the dance around the table, but Logan saw his eyes taking in the growing crowd as well.  "Picked a target yet?"  
  
Alec smiled.  "Oh yeah."

"Gonna share?"  
  
"If you can't figure it out by the end of the night then I’m doing it wrong."  
  
Logan laughed slightly and he moved out of Alec's way as he ran the table.  Alec had other fish to fry tonight and Logan just admired the skill until the game was over and Alec was moving towards the bar, onto the next game.  
  
  
**

  
He had his back to the bar when Original Cindy came in with Max.  They sat with him, talking lightly about the day and how miserable the weather had been.  Neither was in a good mood and that was sort of the point of the whole thing really.  He'd known Max was upset when he talked to her which was why he had agreed to meet them here tonight.  She needed to let off some steam and even if they were a no-go anymore, he still wanted to see her happy in some way.  She was shooting disapproving looks over his shoulder and he was pretty certain he knew why.    
  
"Why do you keep looking over my shoulder?" he asked.  
  
"Some animals should have been left in cages."    
  
Logan looked over towards the bar and there against one end was Alec.  He was sitting on a bar stool, leaning back against the bar with a drink in hand as a tall blond man with muscles that couldn't possibly be home grown was leaning in to him, talking into his ear in a gesture that was intimate and just this side of the opening in a bad porn.  Alec looked at that moment and his smile widened softly as he caught Logan 's eye.   
  
He felt like he'd been punched, but he ignored it, ignored the way his body responded to Alec, just like he always had.  There was no reason to lie about it.  Alec was beautiful and everyone knew it, including Alec.  Not that the transgenic made a bit deal about it, but when you’d been genetically engineered to be perfect, the face sort of came with the package.  He'd denied that attraction since their first meeting.   It was easy to understand his hostility towards Alec back then as their meeting had involved Alec waited in the sidelines as Max unknowingly poisoned him with her touch.  Time had given him a different take on Alec though and he had begun to understand why Alec had felt some animosity to him as well.  Logan had helped destroy his life.  Manticore had made Alec into the perfect soldier and knowing what had happened to the girl Alec had loved, trying to understand what it must have been like to be forced back into Manticore after they killed her… he could understand his hatred.  Alec had buried a huge part of himself to continue on, had made himself believe in everything Manticore had ever told him to keep from hurting again.  To allow himself the lie that losing the woman he loved was for a greater good.  It was no wonder he had resisted getting close to anyone, especially Logan.      
  
He turned his eyes back to Max and shook his head.  "He's not bothering anyone tonight Max, just give it a rest, alright?"  And that was the whole point.  Alec would be gone soon and he would have the night with Max and Original Cindy to cheer them up and laugh and have a good time and pretend that everything was just as good as it had been before Manticore had taken a personal interest in hurting them all.   
  
His eyes turned back to Alec's though as the girls decided to hit the dance floor and he watched as Alec brought mister-bet-of-the-night out as well, wrapping himself around him in full view of Logan's table.  He knew Alec was doing it on purpose, to show his progress, but all it was doing was making Logan regret the whole evening.  Alec leaned into the railing that lined the dance floor and set his drink there, eyes staring up at Logan as his partner pulled him backwards into his body.  Alec closed his eyes and let his hips sway with the music, his body in tune with the man behind him as other hands moved across his chest to his hips.  Alec's hands gripped the other man's thigh, his head dropping slightly and moving to the music with the rest of his body.    
  
There was something wrong with the picture and Logan tried to figure it out, like a puzzle he couldn’t help but solve.  Alec shouldn't be that man.  He wouldn't be that passive, wouldn't be the one letting things happen to him.  Alec would take control of the situation.  Alec would push the man onto the floor and grind against him, not let himself be pulled.  It struck him as wrong, but at the same time he knew Alec's training, knew he was meant to be able to seduce anyone he wanted to, play any game he needed to.  
  
He suddenly felt sick for being a part of it.  Felt sick because the other man would never understand the true power that coursed through the body that was pressed against him, would never know the weight of it pushing him down with strength far greater than a human should possess, would never know the speed and agility and stamina that body could give because Alec was playing a game.  It was a brutal one that no one could possibly win because Alec had given up on that particular game when an explosion buried his heart.    
  
The other man said something into Alec's ear and Alec nodded his head, eyes on Logan 's as he was pulled away from the floor.  The guy went to grab his coat and Alec came up behind Logan , stealing the whiskey from his hand.  He took a drink, stealing a piece of ice from it and holding it in his mouth as he stopped just behind Logan 's ear.  "I think you owe me."  He said, so close he could feel a shiver building in his spine from the icy breath.    
  
He didn't manage to bark anything out as Alec laughed lightly in his ear and wished him a good night.  
  
It was far from it.  The last thing he wanted to do after watching that scene, and knowing his part in it, was to try to listen to Max go off about Alec and his taste in partners.  Which just led into Alec and his work ethic, and how could anyone with Manticore's training be so flaky.  Logan really had to restrain himself from pointing out how many times Max had gotten in trouble at work for the stunts she pulled.  So Alec might not be on the same mission as Max, but he was trying to find his way in a world that she'd learned years before him.  He wasn't doing so bad really, all things considering.  
  
Original Cindy seemed to feel his mood shifting and she began talking about  other things, how Sketchy had been trying to impress some girl and made an ass of himself and how she'd been to Joshua's recently and how happy he'd been when she'd found a book he hadn't read.  It was barely two hours later and while Max and Original Cindy were in a much better mood, he wasn't so he excused himself and left the bar, headed for home and bed.  
  
He took his time when he got home, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and drinking it half way down before throwing his coat on the back of the couch.  He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground as he entered the bedroom.  He had just sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks when he heard a small whistle from the doorway.  "Impressive."  
  
He sighed at that voice because this was not at all what he wanted tonight.  "Alec, aren't you supposed to somewhere else?"  
  
Alec smiled at him and Logan couldn't help but look up.  Alec was still in his clothes from the bar, dark jeans and a black shirt that fit tight enough to show off his tight chest and abs.  His smile was a little crooked tonight as he leaned against the doorframe of Logan 's bedroom.  "Maybe.  Thought you might want to know how your bet was turning out."  
  
"Alec, if you brought him here-"  
  
"Not exactly."  Alec said, his smile drifting away to something darker.  "I don't think you liked my choice tonight."  
  
Logan  snorted.  "It wasn't my choice to make.  I told you anyone you wanted."  
  
"Yeah you did.  Anyone I wanted... that's a pretty wide range." He didn't see him move, but suddenly Alec was kneeling in front of him.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, not sure what to make of this new situation.  His body had certain ideas but his mind was steps ahead, trying to figure out what Alec was playing at.  Part of him said he should pull away, but his curiosity was too much so he just waited.    
  
"Only one problem with that really," Alec reached a hand out and grasped Logan 's hip, squeezing slightly.  "Only one person I wanted tonight and I’m pretty sure he hates me."  
  
There was no mistaking the intent even if the intentions behind it were unclear.  "Why would you think,” Alec's hand moved up his side making Logan catch his breath. "... anyone hated you?"  
  
Alec leaned in then, stopping when his lips were just a breath away.  "Tell me you don't then."  
  
"I don't hate you Alec," he said, realizing as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he was giving permission he hadn't known he'd been asked for.  It was all Alec needed though because his lips were suddenly pressed against Logan 's, tongue pressing for entrance as he pushed Logan 's shoulders back against the mattress.  His mind shut down completely and he let himself just fall into it, let instinct take over and he was pulling at Alec, grasping his hips in his hands.  He thrust up against Alec and  Logan swallowed it down as he moaned into his mouth.  
  
"Fuck  Logan."  
  
"Wasn't that the bet?"  
  
Alec's laughter was deep and reaching and Logan didn't waste time with more words.  He reached down and pulled at Alec's shirt, waiting as Alec sat up enough for him to get it off.  Alec’s lips were crushed against his then, his hands pulling at the button of Logan’s pants.  His head was telling him this was crazy, that it was time to stop this before they both regretted it in the morning, but when he thought about the scene Alec had made before him in the bar he couldn’t stop himself.  He didn’t want Alec going home with someone else.  He wanted him here, in bed with him. 

 

The realization made him groan into that mouth and Alec pulled away, his hands pulling the rest of Logan’s clothes down his hips and off in one clean sweep.  Alec stared at him with that innocent looking face and eyes that burned with knowledge and passion.  It was the look that had been missing earlier and Logan felt his breath catch at having it directed at him.

 

Alec gave him a half smile as he got rid of his own clothes in a blur.  “You know, for a smart guy, you’re pretty stupid sometimes.”

 

Logan laughed because he was beginning to think maybe he was.  In all the times he’d thought about Alec, he’d never have imagined that somewhere buried underneath the sarcasm that was thrown at him was a darker need.  “Shut up Alec.”

 

And he was reaching for Alec then, hands dancing across warm skin and pulling him into his kiss with a warmth that filled him in ways he’d never been before.  It was more than just sex and attraction.  It was something he didn’t know how to put a name to, no matter how smart either of them were.  Alec’s tongue demanded entrance into his mouth and he opened for him, grateful and accepting.  When Alec began kissing down his neck Logan thought he was going to break apart.  He let him go, one hand caressing and exploring Alec’s body as he let the fingers of his other hand wrap into Alec’s hair, tangling in the soft silky strands. 

 

Alec nipped at his neck in approval and continued marking with little nips and bites, teasing around his nipples and sucking them into his mouth as Logan moaned under him.

 

When he was happy with the sounds Logan was making, he moved lower then, letting his hands trail just ahead of his lips, moving over hip bone and down the inside of his thighs. 

 

“God Logan, look at you.”  Alec said, something like wonder in his voice. 

 

Logan looked down at Alec and had to force himself to keep from grabbing him again.  Because as good as it felt to kiss Alec, he was pretty sure whatever the Transgenic had in mind was going to be even better. 

 

Alec gave him another half smile and it went straight to his cock, twitching slightly.  Alec noticed but instead of making a comment, he leaned down and licked around the head before taking it into his mouth.  One hand wrapped around the base as he did so and began stroking him.  It was almost too much after so much time alone and he had to wrap his hands in the blankets to keep from putting them back in Alec’s hair and holding him there as he thrust into him. 

 

Alec’s mouth was hot and he made these little noises that Logan was sure were going to feature in every dream he had from now until he died.  He felt Alec’s other hand moving against him again, felt slicked fingers rolling his balls gently, fondling and cupping before he moved past those.  He felt a finger teasing at his entrance, felt a shock going through his body that this was really going to happen.  He felt the slight pressure and suddenly Alec’s finger was inside him, steady thrusts and he moaned aloud with the pleasure of it. 

 

He could feel Alec’s smile around his cock and thought he’d have to beat the man if he lifted those lips to make a smart ass comment, but he didn’t, just continued sucking and licking as he pressed a second finger in.  He felt Alec moving up his body then, fingers still thrusting in and out but Alec’s lips were off his cock and moving up his chest.  By the time a third finger began stretching him, Alec’s lips were locked with his again, their tongues fucking in rhythm to Logan’s hips as they met Alec’s hand. 

 

“Come on Alec…” He breathed against his lips.  “Now…”

 

Alec didn’t need anymore enticement than that and he was sitting back between Logan’s legs, slicking himself up.  He moved quickly, pressing inside Logan’s body in a long steady push that left Logan breathless and wanting. 

 

“Logan…” It sounded like awe and a curse and he wasn’t sure which he believed it to be anymore.  He’d known at the beginning of the night, but nothing made sense now.  But then Alec was kissing him and Logan pushed back into Alec and he began thrusting again, long and sweet and so good he never wanted him to stop.  Alec was murmuring into his lips, against his skin, words and sounds so soft he couldn’t hear.  The Transgenic was gentle with his touch, but firm and Logan couldn’t help but remember his thoughts at the bar.  He smiled into the skin of Alec’s neck and bit lightly.  Alec growled softly, a warning or encouragement he wasn’t sure.  He did it again, this time a little harder and Alec had his hands suddenly above his head, pressing him into the mattress with his body, never stopping the steady pace of his hips. 

 

“Don’t mark me.”  And something in Logan wanted to do that more than anything in the world.  He wanted to leave a sign of himself on that skin in a way that Manticore never had.  In a way they would never have allowed him to be marked before.  He looked up at Alec and nodded in understanding.

 

Alec shifted his position a little and as he did so Logan cried out.  Alec was smiling again, his cock rubbing at the bundle of nerves inside Logan.  He was so close now, could feel it in Alec too, feel the way his smooth motions were beginning to stutter slightly.  He waited until Alec was pressed tight against him again.  He felt his release building and as it did, he bit down hard on Alec’s neck, breaking skin and tasting blood as he did so.

 

It was a guttural groan that answered him, fingers bruising on his arm but that didn’t let go as Alec pumped inside him two, three more times before coming. 

 

He kept himself resting above Logan for a few minutes before he pulled out, settling on his side beside him on the bed.  Logan couldn’t help but reach out and touch his neck.

 

“Told you not to do that.”

 

“I wanted to.”  Logan explained, as if that want made everything all alright.

 

Alec shook his head, but he was giving Logan a half smile.  “You lose the bet.”

 

Logan sighed.  “If you did this just to get to my wine collection I’ll kill you Alec.”

 

Alec thought about it for a minute.  “Wine and chocolate okay?”

 

Logan laughed full out then.  He had no idea what was happening and where this was going, but for one night he didn’t want to think about it.  There was always the possibility that Alec had done this for exactly that.  There was always the chance that he had done it for some reason Logan might not ever understand.  And there was even a chance that he’d done it simply because he’d wanted Logan.  The last made him happy and he was willing to run with it for now.  “When you add the chocolate it does sound better.”  He admitted.

 

Alec leaned in, kissing him and Logan smiled against his lips when he felt Alec’s hand reaching up and touching the spot he’d been bitten.  “Mine, for tonight anyway.”

 

Alec’s eyes lit up and he felt the pieces click together, like the puzzle of Alec settling before him.  Alec just wanted to belong somewhere again.  He could survive, would survive, in the world on his own, but it wasn’t who he wanted to be.  Alec needed to be with someone who wanted him.  Logan’s hand entwined with Alec’s over the broken skin. 

 

He didn’t know what it would mean in the morning, but tonight it was enough.  Tonight he knew the puzzle of Alec and it all made sense.  It might change by morning, he might change by morning, but tonight was mine and heat and want and he was willing to live with that.  Somehow though, he knew that tonight would mean tomorrow night as well and every night after that. 

 

He wasn’t really a betting man, but he had enough of the Alec puzzle pieces to put it together and when you added them in with the Logan pieces, it was a pretty good fit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** because I was looking at your icons and one demanded I write about it! Let's hear your guess! :P


End file.
